I'll Always Remember You FREDDIE
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Una canción en tu ipod que no recuerdas haber metido, muchas fotos en tú móvil que te recuerdan lo mucho que lo quieres, y una nota. SEDDIE


**Bien es un SHOOT , espero que les guste, es que , escuche esa canción, y me encanto*-*! y eso que no soy yo mucho de disney channel hahahaha D: en fin, lean:)**

Aun se arrepentia de aquellas palabras '' Si algún día te vuelves mas normal-decia freddie sonriendo, y la ojiazul solo respondio, o tu mas anormal(?)'' ella no le queria más anormal, le queria tal y como era, ese tecnico ñoño, con sus cables y cosas raras, pero devia acostumbrarse a que ya no era suyo, a que ya no podria llegar y decirle '' labios por favor '' o decirle te quiero, abrazarse viendo una pelicula, o cualquier cosa que hacen los que de verdad se quieren, y lo peor no era eso, Samantha puckett no podia dejar que el dolor mostrara su faceta mas vulnerable, por lo que trataria a freddie como antes.

De repente , encuentra fotos en su movil, de aquellas dos semanas, sonrie al verlas, ella y freddie sonriendo, haciendo el indio , y cualquier otra foto, pero una le llama la atencion, es de cuando ganaron los premios '' iweb '' , en ella salen la rubia y el castaño abrazados y sonriendo, en ese momento, ya lo queria, pero era dificil aceptarlo para ella.

Siente que pequeñas gotas de cristal recorren cada rincon de su cara, hasta que se siente las mejillas humedas.

(N/A: Esta cancion es de miley cyrus, [Hannah Montana Forever] la escuche y pense que era perfecta:3, solo lean la letra)

Conecta su ipod , y se pone los cascos, empieza a sonar una cancion , que no recuerda haber metido ella , simplemente la escucha.

_I always knew this day would come_

_We'd be standing one by one_

_With our future in our hands_

_So many dreams so many plans_

Mientras la escucha, parece que describe lo que ella siente, y empieza a recordar, como conocio a freddie, como le decia constantemente '' Carly no te va a amar '' y el chico solo se enojaba y molestaba por que sabia que era realidad, '' Tonto freddie-penso sam ''

_Always knew after all these years_

_There'd be laughter there'd be tears_

_But never thought that I'd walk away_

_with so much join but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

Le viene a su mente, el momento de su primer beso, como empezo todo con una simple broma de poner un pez muerto en el casillero de freddie, realmente , no se arrepentia, gracias a esa estúpida broma , pudo darse su primer beso con la persona que queria, la que ella consideraba la adecuada, aunque aun no se hubiera dado cuenta

_But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

Recordo el casillero ''239'' que compartio junto a el, cuando le empujo al suelo, y se hizo un bailoteo a lo puckett triunfadora, y una sonrisa vuelve a aparecer desde la comisura de sus labios.

_Nanananana_

_Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look_

_And there we are on every page_

_Memories I'll always save_

_Up ahead on the open doors_

_Who knows what were heading towards?_

_I wish you love I wish you luck_

_For you the world just opens up_

_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

Todos esos momentos y muchos más le van llenando la mente, hasta tenerla saturada, insultos, bromas , secretos, y mas insultos y agresiones.

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

'' Tienes que seguir adelante sam, eres fuerte!-era lo unico que pensaba la chica''

_Everyday that we had all the good all the bad_

_I'll keep them here inside_

_All the times we shared every place everywhere_

_You touched my life_

_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_

_But right now we just cry_

_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

Pero ella sabia que no engañaba a nadie,NUNCA, y cuando digo nunca, es nunca, podria olvidar a freddie y todo lo que siente por el.

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

Resignada, se fue a la ducha, cuando regreso habia algo extraño, la ventana estaba abierta, y habia algo sobre su cama , una pequeña nota, que decia '' No se si habras escuchado la cancion, pero quiero que sepas QUE JAMAS TE OLVIDARÉ, que te amo con toda mi alma, y que siempre nos quedara un lindo recuerdo, aunque para mi no sea suficiente... espero que encuentres a alguien perfecto para ti, ya que yo no soy, Anormal y alocado como tu, y no encajamos... TE QUIERO y te lo diria muchisimas veces, y fui yo el que te toco el ipod y te metio esa cancion...

Con amor, No hace falta que diga el nombre ''

La chica se coloco la nota delante del corazon murmurando, '' Estúpido fredward, por que lo hace todo tan dificil '' sonrio por un momento al pensar que el también la seguia queriendo, escucho un rugido proveniente de su estomago y dijo '' Bueno, que este deprimida no significa que no pueda comer pollo frito '' se fue con lagrimas en los ojos a la cocina, y comio hasta notar saciado su hambre.

**Bien, dejen sus reviews haha :')! KISS3**


End file.
